The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to software development, installation, and management.
An extraction, transformation, and loading (ETL) process extracts data from homogenous or heterogeneous sources, transforms the format of the extracted data to conform to a specified model and schema, and loads the transformed data into a target system (e.g., data warehouse). ETL is used to efficiently migrate data from various sources to a unified central repository. Data consolidated in a unified central repository are commonly used in business intelligence applications.